It is generally known to provide a system for supporting and enclosing electrical conductors in corrugated plastic conduits extending through building structural elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,459 discloses a flexible conduit system which includes several different types of connector fittings for joining adjacent ends of a pair of corrugated plastic conduits in end-to-end relationship, and two types of junction box inlet connectors for joining one end portion of the corrugated plastic conduit in an opening in one wall of a junction box. A connector fitting for joining adjacent ends of a pair of corrugated plastic conduits in end-to-end relationship is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,031. A junction box inlet connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,779.
These patents, and the patents referred to therein, are representative of the various types of corrugated plastic conduit systems which have been provided. While the connectors disclosed in these patents will operate to maintain the ends of the corrugated plastic conduits in end-to-end position, these connectors are somewhat bulky and have a tendency to catch and hang when the corrugated plastic conduit is passed through openings formed in studs and the like. Also, the fasteners for maintaining the connectors in closed position extend outwardly from the connectors and form "ears" which may be caught on various portions of the building structure so that the connectors may be disconnected from clamping engagement with the plastic conduit.